Revealed
by Lola.Luciana.Drozda
Summary: Talia Graymark is damned. And I mean damned damned. Hating it, she tells you her story, and her beginning as a Downworlder.
1. The Start

**_Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity_**

**_I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner_**

**_It was a slap in the face,_**

**_of how quickly I was Replaced._**

* * *

Being damned was not how I planned my life.

Dying certainly wasn't any one of them.

But who said we get to choose our fate. I mean, we all end up dead one day, right?

Drowning, car crash, natural disaster, or suicide.

Well, that's just great. Cause non of them caused my death. And, I didn't really have a choice. That's the thing, though. We all try our hardest to prevent death, but even the most skilled & prepared fighters end up dying or getting killed.

But hey, theres always a heaven. Or not...

Its actually quite confusing. I died trying to save someone. A mundane. Simon Lewis. Well that ended well. He was a rat, and I was a Shadowhunter. More skilled than Jace, Izzy, or Alec.

Though, I did sacrifice myself up, so that Jace, Clary, and Simon could get out of the Hotel Dumort safely.

That ended well too, since the werewolves came up out of nowhere.

But the werewolves where still at the Hotel when Clary, Jace and Simon ran out.

And I was bitten and tortured, lying on the floor like a rag doll, and surrounded by bloodsucking leeches.

Barely breathing, I couldn't hear anything.

I was forced blood down my mouth, in front of Jace and Clary, Simon in Clary's bag.

Bitten afterwards, and drained of blood, enough to let me breathe, barely, and see.

Then the werewolves fought the leeches, and one of them took me out, in human form.

I couldn't feel anything though, my fingers numb, my whole body cold. I was in a truck, and gone from the Hotel Dumort.

Then... later that night, I died.

I was buried at a Catholic church, and was raised from the dead. Fed on 4 blood bags by the werewolf that saved me, then nearly burned to ashes when the sun came up a few minutes later.

Soon, finding out where I was, the werewolf's name was Luke Garroway.

I was a vampire.

I still had my Marks all over me, but my skin was white pale, and my whole body cold like ice.

My name is Talia.

Talia Graymark.


	2. Agonizing Blood

**_I've seen diamonds cut through _**

**_Harder men..._**

**_Than you yourself,_**

**_But if you must pretend,..._**

**_You may meet your end!_**

**_-Chris Cornell_**

**_You Know My Name_**

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

* * *

"Jace! Theres too many of them! We have to run!" I shouted. Clary held on to my arm, my seraph blade in my hand, and my witchlight in the other. Jace didn't look at me,, but smiled.

"Oh please. Have a little faith." Jace jumped over the table, and stabbed one of the vampires in the heart from its back. Jace turned and smirked, then flipped from the table.

I turned to Clary, and whispered in her ear.

"No! What if they come and get Simon from the bag?!" Clary exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Here. Have a seraph blade." I handed her one from my belt, and ran from where I had stood, not glancing back.

Just as I moved from where I was, a vampire leaped towards me. I ducked, and slid underneath one of the dining tables. The vampire stopped abruptly, and hissed at me. It ran towards me again, and I laughed.

Right when the vampire was in front of me, I swung my seraph blade, and the vampire screamed.

The vampire fell to the ground clutching its chest.

When I was just about to swing again, strong, cold hands grabbed onto my arms, pushing them against my back. I gasped at the sudden pain.

"Hello, little Shadowhunter. Care to join me?" A hoarse voice whispered in my ear. I cringed away, and closed my eyes.

"Don't look away. Do you hear me?!" The vampire yelled, grabbing my jaw, and making me look at its face.

I tried not to scream. Half of its face was burned, probably from the sun. Its eyes were red with hunger, and its claws were out, digging into my jaw. Its skin was white pale, ice cold, and dark purple veins were everywhere. It was hungry. Starving.

"Let me go." I tried to muster. The vampire chuckled and let go of my jaw. I tried to run the other way, but it grabbed hold of me, and crushed my chest. I gasped for air, and tried my hardest to push the vampire away. But it was stronger.

"Never." It laughed. I kicked up, and the vampire yelled in surprise more than pain. I turned my leg and swung at his face with my heels. The silver damned metal of the heels hit its face, and made a long and ragged scar across its whole face. I took out my other seraph blade, and was about to stab the vampire, when I was hit hard on the head, and I fell on the ground, everything turning black.

O-O-O-O-O-O

I woke up to someone screaming my name.

"TALIA! TALIA! TALIA, PLEASE WAKE UP!" A familiar voice screamed. I looked up and saw Clary shaking my shoulders. I tried to get up, but it felt like the whole world was on my shoulders.

"You cant get up. But its okay. The werewolves are here. Its going to be okay." Clary whispered, tears running down her face.

"What?" I tried to say, but my throat hurt. My hands immediately went to my throat, and I gagged. It felt as if something was stuck there. Clary, leaned down and helped me up. I stumbled but another pair of hands caught me before I could fall.

"Its alright Clary. I got her." Jace said. Clary let go, and Jace put my arm around his shoulder.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"The werewolves are downstairs fighting the bloodsuckers. Clary found you here when she ran out. I followed of course, cuz who knew what Miss. Suicidal Ideas here would do." Jace smirked, and Clary playfully slapped his arm.

"Ow!" Jace said. Clary laughed, and I smiled.

I suddenly felt a pain in my stomach, and pushed myself away from Jace.

I vomited. Blood came out of my mouth, and it wouldn't stop. I fell against the floor, my whole body weak. Shivering, I tried to sit up, but I leaned against the wall again, and retched. Droplets of blood came from my mouth. I wiped my mouth, and saw dark, scarlet blood on my white long sleeved shirt.

Jace ran towards me, and held onto my shoulders. Clary stood where she was, and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Talia? Talia, what's going on?" Jace asked me, worried.

"I don't know Jace. I really don't kno-" I was interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"Well. Isn't it obvious." A squeak came form Clary's bag, and she hushed whatever it was that made the noise.

Jace glared at the shadows.

"What do you want Raphael?"

"Her. She's in transition. She'll be dead soon. So basically, she's one of us." Raphael came out of the shadows, and I fell back. Jace yelled, and hands yanked me up, and shoved me towards Raphael.

I tried to stand on my own feet, but I fell on my knees. My head was spinning, my stomach churning, and my whole body shivering cold.

Raphael grabbed my arm, and pulled me in to him.

I could smell the blood from his breath.

It made me sick. Which, of course, made me vomit.

More blood came from my mouth, and I fell against Raphael. He stroked my head, as if I was some pet creation of his.

"Please.. let-let them go-go." I tried to say. Shivers racked my whole body.

"Of course. But let them see my... hmm. Presentation." Raphael bit into his wrist, and shoved his wrist against my mouth. I tried to move away, but the blood went pouring into my mouth. It tasted like iron, and it felt cold.

Finally he let go. I gasped and fell on my hands and knees. Blood dripped from my mouth, and I didn't bother wiping it away.

I was going to die.

"NO!" Jace screamed, and lurched forward, but suddenly the werewolves broke in, surprising everyone.

Raphael took my hand, and had me leaning against him. My eyes were closed, but I could hear the wild panting of the wolves. The heavy paws moving closer.

Clary grabbed Jace's hand and ran out of the room with him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The werewolves surrounded all the vampires.

Raphael chuckled, and held onto me tighter.

I winced as it crushed the air out of my lungs.

A man walked forward, in jeans, a shirt and dark brown leather jacket. Barefoot.

"Leave her alone Raphael. Theres no need to hurt her." The man said.

"Ah. Luke Garroway. Does Clary even know what you are? Her own Uncle." Raphael laughed. I groaned as his strength crushed me.

Luke looked at me, and something flickered in his eyes, but disappeared immediately.

Raphael must have seen it to. He pulled my hair to the side, and breathed in.

"Oh. The smell." And he bit into my neck.

I screamed and, let go of his arm. His fangs pierced my skin, and I could feel the life already draining from my body.

He let me fall onto the floor, and he grinned wickedly.

"But who can resist?"

I saw my dagger in my belt. I took it out, and slowly stood up. I stumbled and fell against Raphael. The werewolves didn't move.

"I just wanted you to know, Raphael. I always keep a dagger with me." I stabbed the dagger in his stomach, and pulled it out.

Raphael fell to the ground, and yelled.

The vampires ran out of the room in a flash.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

I looked up and saw the werewolves stare in amazement.

"Well, that's the show-" I felt a sudden agony in my head, and screamed in pain. I fell to my knees, and saw Luke run up to me, and hold onto my shoulders.

"What's happening?!" He yelled.

I stopped screaming, and fell into his arms.

Then, everything went black.


End file.
